I Am Decker Episode One
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Red Ranger,you will submiss to me. For you have to choice, becuase it is my destiny. Decker/Jayden Slash!
1. Part one

I am Decker ( Episode One)

By Annabelle rose 22

Rated M

Summary: ''Red Ranger, you will submit to me. We must battle...for it is my destiny.'' Decker/Jayden. Slash!

Pairing :Decker/Jayden

Disclaimer: I do not own again,don't sue.

Author notes: Wow! This is my first male/male pairing. I had this idea for a while. I hope you like the story and review.

P.s: I am not implying of anyone being gay.

UPDATED: I fix some major errors in the story alone. I am sorry for everyone who was reading for the confusion. :(

* * *

Decker's pov:

Underneath a cave on a stranded beach,I stared at the fire as I felt the cool sea air against me. I had searched for a worthy opponent for years, but now the search has ended for that I had found him. At last, I can be free from this curse by him...

...The Red Ranger.

You will make my sword Urmasa happy. It has hungered for centuries for a battle. You will be my worthy opponent and destroy me. For you have no choice because it is my destiny.

As you lay there, vunable and weak,you slowly regain your strength from the poison that you swallowed. Master Xandred would be displeased by the failure of his plan. He punish me for my actions and my sudden hospitality. I don't care about that. All I care is that you must awake from your slumber...

...And we must battle.

But I couldn't help thinking all of a sudden,why you look so...

...Good to eat.

I shook my head in disbelief at the nightlock in me. It grows stronger and I wonder will it consume me. I have to subsidize it as long as possible. I must concentrate and stay focus on battle.

And yet, I found myself walking over to your sleeping form. Staring into your closed eyes, I placed my hand gently on your abdomen .Yes,I can sense it, the healing waters had moved the poison out of your system. Soon, you will awake from you slumber...

...And then we battle.

This certain urge is growing stronger inside when I am dangerously close to you, I was realized that I was holding your hand. The warmness entices my human form.I look up into your eyes watching as they slowly open to my your blue staring at my green. You make no sudden movement. You're lips were dry and pale from the poison. I took my hand that was resting against yours, tracing your bottom lip with my thumb. You try to speak,but I hushed you.I guess you probably want to know who I am, but there will be time for that... soon.

I feel this fire burn inside me. All of mine sanity leaves me when I crush my lips against yours.I can sense your shock and tension inside of you. you're awake but you are still to weak to move. But in a matter of moments, I suddenly feel you subsiding in my strong arms. You're mouth opening to move softly against mine. Our tongues brushing against each other.

The kiss becomes urgent, and I can feel your hand rubbing small circles into my black hair. I moan in the progsess.I can feel my erection rapidly growing inside my trousers and I know you are growing as well. I moved my hand from your cheek to your member gripping you softly. you moaned softly at the contact...And I can tell that you want more.

I stopped kissing your lips and I stared in your eyes. They're filled with blurred lust and it is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And yet I am strongly concentrated on undoing your belt and jeans. Pulling them down looking at your pulsing member as it jolts in pleasure. I grabbed it firmly and greedy, running my hand up and down the shaft, making you gasps and groan repeately.I can see the pre-cum oozing from the tip, and I can't control my actions as I licked my lips in anticipation. Slowly, I lend down closing my mouth around the head. You taste of bittersweet like forbidden fruit... and I want more. I continue to suck at the head lightly, one hand squeezing your balls, the other resting on your thigh holding you in place.I bobed my hand up and down on your swollen shaft and you buck wildly against my ministrations like a cat in heat. whispering inanities, I am holding your hips to keep you still. In a moment's time, I feel his balls tighten. I know you're close, but I won't make you come like this ...

I want to come while I'm inside of you.

I stopped my teasing and pulled away. You whimper in protest, but it replaced by a moan as I passionately kissed you again. I pulled your shirt over your head,throwing it against a stone wall. You watch me as I removed my clothes standing in front of you... nude. I see your eyes slowly roam my body and I smirk at the idea of what your dirty mind is thinking about me. I know I am irresistable and I'm also mouth-watering. Seductively, I take my hand licking the center of my palm, placing it on my rock hard erection,giving it a few strokes. Your mouth waters at the sight before you as I moved my grasp my hand up and down my shaft, being a big cock deep into your eyes not breaking contact, I walk closer, getting down on my knees, and devour your lips again,attacking your neck tenderly.

Suddenly,we're staring face to face.

''Now Red Ranger,'' I replied,'' Are you ready for me''?

''Please,''He moaned, nodding his head and licking his lips. I spit saliva onto my fingers and trailed it down his sweet spot, working with one, two, three fingers. Twisting them hitting your prostrate.

''Please... stop teasing me.'' You begged. ''I- need you inside of me.''

I waste no time pulling my fingers out . slicking my cock-up with my saliva. You'll wet and ready for me. I carefully placed my erection to your entrance, Looking into your eyes once more as I slowly eased myself inside. I can hear you grunt in pain and your muscles clinching wildly around me. Frighted,I tried to withdraw, but you grabbed my back and whispered in my ear,

''Don't stop. Keep going. I want to feel you. Don't worry about me. The pain will past.''

I obeyed by what I was told and I continued pushing . I sense you that you are still in pain and My human form hurts for the pain that I am causing you, But the nightlock inside of me wants to have this delicious feeling of us being one. I can feel your warm inner walls around me and felt my insides explode.I wait for a few minutes for you to adjust to my size. You slowly loosen as I started to move, sweetly, tenderly. In moments,I gladly sped up. Your moans and groans were getting louder as I pounded into you harder, pushing deeper and deeper in you. It was one of the most incredible feeling I had ever felt and I never wanted to end. I reached down to wrap my hand around your cock. My thumb running over the head,greedily wanting more of your favor, thrusting and stroking you at the same time.I could feel your muscles closing around me and I couldn't hold on longer. With one thrust I hit your prostate one last time, pushing you over the edge. Throwing your head back, you cry out a wailing cry as he came on my hand and his chest, milking out his orgasm. I followed moments later.

A few moments passed. We are laying side by side panting. As we came down from our peek, I can hear other voices from outside the cave. Raising up naked, I turned to the direction of five teenagers coming toward this way.

The Red Ranger looks frantic. I have the feeling that the voices sound all to familiar to him. He raises up retrieving his t-shirt and pants,trying to make himself more presentable.

''My friends...'' He answers. ''It sounds like them.'' He put his a hand over his face.''They're looking for me.''

He stands up as I redress myself. I grabbed my sword Urmasa, turning towards him. The blaze just inches away from his face. He finches in fear.

''Red Ranger,'' I Warned, as I turned into my nighlock form. ''You must returned to your friends and regain your strength. But know this, Forget what has happened between us, and never mention it to anyone. But I shall Return with my sword Urmasa and then we will battle.''

I began to walk away,but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

''Who are you?'' He asked. ''What is your name''?

With a smirk on my face,I replied...

''I am Decker. Nothing more,nothing less.''

And I left.

To be continued...


	2. Part two

I am Decker ( Part Two )

By AnnaBelle Rose 22

Rated M

Okay this is it the second chapter! Sorry I had you guys wait so long

Hope you enjoyed it forgive me for it being short.

P.s and again as I always say, please forgive for any spelling grammar of the time I always type fast and I miss some things. So you get the picture.

Enjoy.

* * *

Three days later…

Jayden's pov:

It was nightfall. I lay there in my bed in another world. Thinking about what had happen three days ago. It was all mind-blowing. Thinking about the strange handsome man who save me….

…And made love to me.

And more strange, he was a nighlock, half nighlock who says he must roamed the earth with this curse until he's founds a worthy imponent…

Who is me.

I can hear him his voice in my head. His name…

Decker.

And somehow, I fell very curious about him . There are many questions I must know. Where did he come from? Why does he want to fight me? Why being a nighlock showed so much compassion towards me?

Will I ever see him again?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

''Jayden? It's Antonio, can I come in?''

My nerves became clam as I heard my friend and lover's voice. He opens the door, peering his head in, walking in and closing the door.

He lays down on the bed beside me. ''So,'' he turns his direction towards me. ''Are you going to talk to me about it?''

I lay there staring at the ceiling trying to think of what to say to his response.

''There's nothing to talk about.''

I heard him sigh. I can tell pretty well that he wasn't buying it. He sits up, props his head on his shoulder.

Look Jayden, You haven't come out of the house in three days. you barely talk with any one including me. The least you can do is tell me what the problem is.

His voice was muffled in my ears. I didn't know what to say. I could not tell him the truth what really happen. He can't know. He can never know.

''It just…I really don't want to talk about it now until the times comes.''

He looks into my eyes and takes my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. ''Okay. If that's what you want. When the times comes, you will be ready to tell me.''

I smiled back at him. I love is one thing about Antonio that I love more than anything, he never give me a hard time about anything. He never forces me. He always understands me. I continued to look at his beautiful face but all of a sudden I felt a dull ache in my chest I was seeing in my head images of with happened three days ago the betrayal that I had committed with a total stranger. I saw the change in Antonio's face he can tell that something was wrong by my facial expression. Before he can do or say anything, I kissed him passionately pushing him down on the bed. He was surprised by my action that he didn't dare to ask.I continued to kiss him passionately our tongues battling against each other moaning softly. I reached down and gently groped him in his jeans grabbing his clothed clad erection.

''Don't say anything. Just let me...''

Using my hand I open the fly of his jeans and felt him. He is as hard as a rock. I take him out and began to stroke him lightly. I can feel his hands going underneath my shirt touching me tenderly against my skin.

''Are you sure you are up to this?'' he asks.

I leaned down and pushed his pants down to his ankles and look at him.

''Anything that will help me feel better.'' I lopsided a smile.

He smile and rolls on top of me, trying to get this pants off. He's a little embarrassed by his action and I chuckle, rolling him over helping him pull them off. His cock bumps up against his stomach and I can feel myself growing hard. His hand moves trailed down to his hard on but suddenly I smacked his away and he looked at me confused.

''What's wrong?'' he asks.

''Nothing.''

''But I thought you wanted-''

''I do,'' I whisper.

I climbed back on my bed and kissed him tenderly. I rolled on top of him placing my legs in between his and looked into his eyes.

I can feel his heart beating close to me and I leaned against his ear,licking his earlobe making him shiver.

''You are going to love this.''

I looked into his brown eyes as we began grinding against each other, moaning each other's names. Our cocks covered with cum as we enjoy the delicious feeling. I leaned down and lightly began sucking on his nipples as I hit my hips harder and firmer against him. He moans louder and I fear that the others might hear him or caught us in the act. Keeping my abuse to a minimum I lock by lips against him and once again began pounding my cock against him. He moans through my kisses but I don't stop. I don't want to stop. I want the memories of my ordeal to be forgotten to forget what had happened I want it to end. I want to stop thinking about this being. He grabs my waist tightly and I can tell that mean he getting close. We rode out our orgasms. biting each other shoulders to keep our selves from crying out, we passed out against each other laying side to side panting.

Antonio smiled and looks up at the ceiling.

''Oh my god! No wonder why I love you so much! You're amazing!''

I turned to looked at him and he grabs my face and kiss me lightly. He leans down and put the covers over us.

''I love you, Jayden'' He whispers and slowly falls sleep.

I didn't hear his words. I just stared at the ceiling and listen quietly as his softly steady breathing. And even though I am sexually satisfied, my head just can't seem to wrap my head around the one person that I desperately want to see again. The one person I can't stop thinking about….

Decker.

(to be continued…)


	3. Part three

**I am Decker (Part Three)**

**By Annabelle Rose 22**

**Rated M**

* * *

**Decker's Pov:**

**I sat in the wooden forest by the fire staring as I drag my sword Imasa as across the damp dirt from the storm. I like this setting. It is comfortable and it allows me to think clearly. It had rainnd earlier and my wet hair and clothes are the proof of that. The dull urge in me began to grow stronger in me from day to day. I had crave battle for centuries and I won't rest until my mission is complete with me and this curse is destroyed with me.**

**I must have the red ranger come to me or I must go to him.**

**There was a sound of shuffling and I know almost instantly that I am not alone. I turned my head toward the face of a nighlock that I knew to well…**

**Dayu. **

**I heard her gasp as I turned towards her. She is a broken soul…as well as I, an outcast like me. She****'s nervous and I can sense it. ****For some reason, I don't know why.**

''**Decker,'' she whispers.****'****' What are you doing here?****'****' She asks.**

**I turned my attention towards my sword Imasa, answering her question. ****'****'I had found him, Dayu. I had a worthy opponet.****'****'**

''**Him?****'****' She questions.**

''**The Red Ranger.****'****'**

**She gasps again. I can hear her shuffling closer to me. ****'****'The Red Ranger? Are you sure?****'****'**

''**Yes, There's something about him. I sense something strong in him to me, I feel we're both the same. And the reason that I was summoned in the first place. My urge to battle is becoming stronger because of the longer delay. I need him to fulfill my need.****'****'**

''**Is there anything I can do? She asks knowing I would say yes.****'****'**

''**The red ranger he is not alone he had five rangers protecting him****.****'****' I turned to look at her. ****'****'Dayu, I need you to distract them while I claim the red ranger.****'****'**

**She looks down for a moment before answering,****'****' I will do as I must. For you. For this to end.****'****'**

**I bowed my head. Now****,**** I will have my opportunity to battle and tomorrow I can declare and claim the red ranger to be mine.**

**Jyden's pov: **

**I open my eyes. it was still dark outside and the air blew lightly against my window. I turned my head towards the clock that read, 5:30 AM. The bed is lighter than it was last night. I reached for Antonio realizing he wasn't there. I felt silly thinking he was. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret for the sake of the team. I felt motionless. I didn't want to move. Since last night with Antonio, I was feeling aroused once more, my cock slowly leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. one side of me wished Antonio hadn't left me dealing with this myself the other side of me was glad he wasn't to know what my mind was really on...**

**On him.**

**Slowly, I trailed my hand down to my cock. feeling the wetness and warmth of it. I licked my lips, giving a gentle squeeze sniffling a moan. I did it once more and I gasp at the jolt of pleasure that went through me. As I continued stroked my cock, I imagine his warmness of his mouth on me. the way his tongue circle around my cock, taking me in deeper, pushing me on the blink of climaxing. my mind turned to mush as I came all over myself gasping trying to keep myself quiet****.**** I kept stroking myself until I sure I was finished. I lay there still for a few moments waiting for my breathing to return back to normal. **

**What are I doing? I thought to myself. And suddenly, I felt fear kept against me. Thinking Antonio may return to check up on me. I don't want him to see me covered in my spunk. getting out of my bed I went to the bathroom stepping into the shower washing myself off. I felt like I can stay in here forever. Hide myself from the world...**

**...From him.**

**but it was no use. Even though I know very little of him , I can't just push the fact away that I am falling in love with him. I sink down to the floor and began to lightly sob. I can't stop thinking about him. I won't stop thinking about him. No matter how many times I try, I can't.**

**Tomorrow****,**** I must see him again just one time to put an end to this once and for all.**

**( To be Continued…)**


	4. Part four

I am Dekker(Part four)

Author notes: I know that you guys thought that I had abandoned this story...But I didn't. Last chapter of the story coming up!

* * *

Jayden's Pov:

The next morning, I had woken up with the sun pierced through my eyes. I didn't get too much sleep since waking up in the early hours of the morning. I was still thinking about **him.**Right now I felt like going to the dojo to take my mine off of strange feeling that I have been my eyes, I removed the covers and climbed out of the bed. Going to the bathroom to take care of my need once more.

After I was dressed into my dojo robes, I made my way outside meeting with my teammates. I found that they were quietly having a conversation...about me. I laid by back against the back door, Listening.

''You guys,We are not doing a very good job of protecting Jayden.'' Kevin began.

''He's been acting wired for the last couple of days. I guessed being kidnapped by Decker took a toll on him.''

''He seems lost.'' Mia replied. ''I was planning to fix him a nice breakfast to cheer him up, but Antonio beat me to it.''

''I'm sure Jayden appreciates your hospitably, Mia. But the bottom line is we have move quicker. Think faster. We're better than this. Jayden is the only one that can master the symbol power it our sworn duty to protect him.''

I can let this conversation go on any longer. I have to interrupt them. I'm sorry. But they must not put themselves at risk because of me.

Walking outside of the door, I came face to face with my teammates ignoring the concern looks on their faces I have to focus on my task practicing my strategy of destroy the nighlock.

''Save yourselves. There's no need to protect me.''

''But we must! It is our sworn duty!'' Kevin exclaimed.

''No! That too much burden to bear.''Turning towards him, I can see the sudden look of defeat in his face. I'm sorry, but I have to stay focus. I will not let know my secret.

''Jayden,What's wrong?'' Mia asked. I looked into her eyes and I can see the concern in them. ''You know you can always talk to us.''

''I'm fine,'' I ensured her. ''There's nothing to talk about.'' I can't let my personal feeling get the best of me I have to stay focus to protect them and the innocent people. I will not let them know my secret.

''I don't want to talk about my ordeal. The conversation's over.''

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. ''Jayden,''Mentor began as he ran outside of the house. ''Dayu's attacking locals around the area. You must hurry!''

''Master Xandred must had sent her. Let go!''

I got into to make my move when suddenly, I felt this odd feeling that I was being watched. My sense kicked into high gear walking towards to green trees. Just a few inches from the house, I stopped almost instantly when I found myself standing in the center of forest and I knew damn well that I wasn't alone. I waited for the first move of this mysterious creäture. It was quiet for only a second. There was a _whoosh! _and I turned my head quickly to come face to face with the one person that I dread but deeply craved to see...

Decker's Pov:

He stands still, Stunned by my presence. I draw my sword imasa towards him. My eyes fixed directly on him.

''Red ranger, You must come with me.'' I turned in my nighlock form. ''I will not be delayed any longer.''

He just stand there with a sudden mean look on his face panting heavily.''I'm not going anywhere with you!''

''We're just see about that!'' Just as I am running towards him ready for kill my blow was blocked by the red ranger's sidekick.

''Noone's not taking anyone!'' The gold ranger replied ripping out his barracuda blazes.

''This doesn't concern you, gold ranger! How dare you try to stop me!'' I ran towards him,trying to duck from his blows. He was fast but I was faster. With a slash of my sword, he falls down to the ground with a grunt. Now that he was out of way, I turned my attention towards my prey but I found that he was laying on the ground. Turning back into my human form, I walked to the unconscious teen placing my finger to his neck. I could feel his pulse point. It appears that he had fainted during the middle of my brawl. From what reason I wasn't sure, but I must claim him and once again come to his aid.

Picking him up in my arms, I once again turned into my nighlock form.

''No! You're not taking him!'' I turned toward the gold ranger struggling to stand on his feet.

''I'm afraid that I must. For I must for it is my destiny.'' I escaped through the crack of the nearest tree with him in my arms. Soon and finally I will have my battle once he awakens...

To be continued...


End file.
